The Pantheon
The Gods of Alzara, collectively known as the Phaedri (singular: Phaedris), are ancient beings said to be responsible for the creation of the world and all things in it. Where the Phaedri originally came from is unknown. In the myths of Alzara, the Phaedri were born from a great storm that swept across the heavens and blew them to the ethereal and material planes of Alzara. The majority of the Phaedri exist on the Prime Ethereal Plane known as Asha, which borders the Prime Material Plane, Alzara. There are those Phaedri that exist on other planes, but for the most part, the greater host of the Phaedri reside on Asha. Asha is a parallel of Alzara, void of the created races that inhabit Alzara. Only a select number of beasts and servants of the Phaedri exist on Asha. The Phaedri (Note: Many of the individuals listed are based on the deities listed in the resources for D&D 3.5E, with changes to their names. Refer to the PHB for official descriptions.) *'Orin' – (Align: Lawful Good) The King of the Phaedri, Orin is the eldest and ruler of the Pantheon. Orin appears as something close to a 15 ft. tall human with a powerful build. His hair is long and shifts between a white and gold color, the color change occurring with movement. As ruler of the Pantheon, Orin is the father of many of the other Phaedri. Orin oversees everything relating to Alzara and the connected material plains, although his actual involvement with the events that occur there seem very limited. Orin is responsible for the creation of the demigod of the Dragons, Bahamut, who in turn created the Metallic Dragons. Orin's worship sigil/statue is a great golden eagle. *'Menera' – (Align: Lawful Good) The Queen of the Phaedri. Said to be as beautiful and enchanting as any can be. Menera appears and a 15 ft. tall human female with smooth, unblemished skin, long flowing black hair, and piercing green eyes. At times, Menera is said to appear with wings, much like an angel. Menera is the ruler of the heart, life, marriage, and women. Menera's worship sigil/statue is that of a winged human female. *'Nyxx' – (Align: Chaotic Evil) The younger brother of Orin, Nyxx is the lord of darkness, shadows, and evil, governing the Shadow Plane. During the creation process on Alzara, Nyxx was said to be the creator of the Orcs and Goblins because of his jealousy of Orin and his creations, sons and daughters. Nyxx appears as a shadowy, humanoid male approximately 15 ft. tall. Most of his features are cloaked in shadow, but Nyxx is said to be very handsome when he chooses to show is face. Nyxx is not openly worshipped by any of the free people of Alzara, but the Orcs and Goblins worship him and the other Shadow demigods. Evil men, especially the Numenorai of old fell under heavy influence from Nyxx. *'Eluna' – (Align: Neutral Good) Daughter of Orin and Menera, Eluna watches over Alzara from the moon. Eluna is the ruler of the forests and is looked to as the mother of the Night Elves and Dark Elves. Eluna appears as a tall, slender elven female with silver eyes and raven hair. Her sigil/statue of worship is a raven set upon the moon. *'Corellon' – (Align: Chaotic Good) Twin of Eluna, also known as Ellon. Lord of magic and looked to as father of the races of elves, except for the Night Elves. Corellon appears as a 17 ft. tall Elf with flowing blond hair and piercing green eyes, much like his mother's. Corellon's sigil/statue of worship is a wolf. *'Mordin' – (Align: Lawful Good) Brother of Orin and Nyxx, looked to as father of the Dwarves. Lord of earth and mountain, Mordin is also the reverend saint of Blacksmiths and those who craft items made from the world's resources. Mordin appears as a 10 ft. tall, stocky male with long red hair and a fiery long beard. *'Herinor' – (Align: Lawful Good) Son of Orin, Herinor is the lord of honor and laws. Looked to as the father of Humans, he is also the patron saint of Paladins and Knights. Appearing as a 14 ft. tall human with blond hair and wearing full armor, Herinor is worshiped through his sigil/statue of the sword and shield. *'Nerull' – (Align: Chaotic Neutral) Brother to Menera. Lord of the underworld and death. Nerull was considered insane for many centuries, his mythos showing him as a chaotic, unstable god that was imprisoned in the underworld to keep him safe. He was once considered to be a great fighter and champion for the Pantheon, but the loss of a love caused him to go insane. In contemporary times, Nerull is seen as an eccentric individual with a morbid fascination of the end of life. Looked to as the father of Geth races. Magic and the Source The magical forces that are infused throughout Alzara generally draw from the world it’s self, both the material plane and other planes connected to the world. These magical forces are, for the most part, arcane. However, there is another source of power/force, which was born from the creation and shaping of the world by the Phaedri. This power, known as the Source, was used by the Phaedri to create lands, create life forms, and make the world function as an independent, living entity. The Source, as a separate energy force apart from the arcane sources, is a living, growing and dying element which can be drawn on to, in a similar sense, bend, shape, or create much like the Phaedri did long ago. Very few individuals can tap into this source of power, and in the contemporary times, very few are even aware that they possess this ability. Category:History & Events Category:Factions